


Sun Rise

by lovedianagrey, roccoco



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alluka is explained, Angst, Assassination, F/F, F/M, Gon being oblivious, Hisoka And Illumi Are Married, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, No Smut, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, These characters are sick and I let them be, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedianagrey/pseuds/lovedianagrey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roccoco/pseuds/roccoco
Summary: Ging Freecs wouldn’t be able to coherently tell you how he ended up with his hair half burnt and his left hand missing while his son ran around in circles singing Pretty Nature with a tall ass sociopathic magician as his instrumental companion while he needed to listen to that crazy man’s teacher sitting beside him laughing hysterically, clapping along at the scene. He just knew this was his second night in the Dark Continent and he already regretted his choices.OrGon goes to Ging for help. And for him to do that, Ging needs to visit an old friend.I'll upload without a schedule. I am not sorry.
Relationships: Ging/Original Female Character, Gon Freecs & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Sun Rise

Sun light quietly fell through the glass window of the small cottage in Benafold, outskirts of Zaban City. The wind happily went along its way as a few leaves tagged along the travel. Birds sang atop of the trees surrounding the quaint community. Snores were the prime sound in the bedroom of the place, where Ging Freecs could be found calmly asleep in his very realistic dream about chocolate and tigers. That was, until some very loud sounds of an alarm and strong smell of smoke reached him. 

The hunter's eyes quickly opened, struggling to get out of his bed sheets as he ran to the kitchen. The alarm still screamed loudly at him when he got close enough to the oven, only to find the absolute unexpected. There he was, against the door frame, wide eyes to see flour sprinkled all over the floor and counters, three half egg shells on the counters, and he’s pretty sure, and secretly hopes, those white splashes are milk and not mercafin (a sedative poison). But if he’s being honest, the most surprising part was seeing him, his last time seen nen-less son, in the middle of it as his orange aura built around him with excitement. He had his hands drowned in wet flour, and his nose somehow seemed to get a bit of egg yolk on it, and he smiled up at Ging with the look of a guilty four year old that was caught. “Hey Ging. What’s up?”

* * *

“So what are you doing here again?” Ging asked as he gave Gon a cup of his remedy tea. He had made an effort to clean the kitchen as best as possible while Gon cleaned himself up. It'd been quite the mess though, and he ended up only being able to take away the flour and eggs before Gon got back. It irked him, how the floor was probably sticky and the kitchen filled with spilled butter. But at the very least, there had been a few pancakes that weren’t fully burned and that felt nice. 

“Obviously, to see you!” Gon said smiling. He’d gotten taller, snd his arms were long, his hair had grown a little, and it wasn’t in its usual look with gel. His hair was down, brought back in a ponytail even if it was wet. His shoulders seemed to have started broadening, but he hadn’t gotten there fully, so he looked awkward. Ging had noticed a few scars on Gon’s upper arm. White and slightly faded marks that so vividly reminded him of his own. Gon looked older. Ging didn’t know how to feel about that yet.

“Me?” Ging rose his eyebrow. “We’ve already met, so what’s the point?”

Gon rolled his eyes a little, a small chuckling slipping through. He didn’t have that to-die-for-him admiration the boy had worn two years ago. “Well yeah. But I need your help with something.” 

“Did you piss some people off?” He asked.

Gon’s shoulders fell. “More like someone pissed me off.” 

Ging blinked. “What?”

“You know how I was nenless for a bit? After the Chimera ants expedition?” Gon asked, his eyes suddenly tired. 

“Well,” Ging nodded, “You had nen, you just couldn't see it. But yes, I told you to go back home. Figure yourself out.”

Gon nodded. “Well, I made a deal with a curser. To get my new back.”

“Okay…” Ging’s eyes hardened as if to understand. “But what was the curse?”

“Well, it re-established my nen nodes to open. But when I use my nen, it kills me a little bit. If used nen at all times, I’d be dead in two years.” Gon sighed. “I thought an exorcist would solve it for me. The cursor had warned me that was unlikely, but I was being optimistic. After six months, and having every single exorcist try and fail, I figured out that no one here can help me.”

Ging felt his chest tug at Gon. The last time that happened was when the boy had been giving Gon his goodbye kiss. “I’m sorry to hear that Gon. Have you told your friends? One of them is a medic, I believe. He took my Zodiac chair after I left. Maybe he can have a few ideas?”

Gon shook his head. “No one else knows. Because no one else would let me do what I’m doing now. Not even Killua.”

Ging let the boy talk. But his voice was barely understandable to him as he closed his eyes, as a little sadness settled in his chest.

“…and I need to get to the Dark Continent, so that’s why I’m here.” Gon finished, smiling.

Ging’s eyes opened wide. “Wait, repeat that again." 

Gon's eyes crinkled in their sides as he smiled. "I need to go to the west. To the Dark Continent. You're the one that knows about all this best!" 

"Gon..." Ging's shoulders hardened. "That's a terrible idea." 

Gon crossed his arms. "No, it isn't." 

"Yeah... It's definitely the stupidest thing I've heard." 

Gon laughed. "Of course. But you'll do it?" 

He hesitated.

"You'll help me, right?" Gon had his eyes glossed over now, as if about to cry. Ging was horrible with feelings.

"Yeah, okay."

Gon sniffled. "Promise?'

"Yeah, I... I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I realized really late how many words I'd written wrong and that is exactly why you shouldn't post things without proof reading.


End file.
